Where Life Begins
by TheEverlastingGaze
Summary: A very short one shot I wrote quickly, pairing up Marina and Jenny. Not the best, but I suppose it's worth a read? Please review, and critique. I would love it so much! Citrus/lemon/lesbian sex with some language. Y'know, all that fun stuff. Title comes from Madonna's song in her album Erotica, which inspired this. Or at least, I was listening to it while writing! Haha!


(A/N: Yes, I **KNOW** this is short. I scribbled this down because I needed to pick up on writing again. I **know** it's not good hence why I'm going to get crappy reviews. I **know** the ending sucks. But I want to work on description and detail, because I've lost that touch within my writing. I need to practice more. :/ )

"Oh, fuck."

Soft panting could be heard faintly in the dimly candlelit room.

A dark haired woman's face, graceful with high cheekbones and mysterious dark eyes that had a warmth in them, was buried in between another young woman's pale legs.

"Y-Yes..." Jenny groaned softly. Stars were in her eyes. This was something that she never had the pleasure of experiencing before. She was in ecstasy. Rapture. Total bliss. "Right there, Marina..."

What could a woman do that her boyfriend didn't? A lot. A _lot._

Marina looked up with a rather crooked smirk. Eyes narrowing, she noted how Jenny moaned a little louder every time she stroked her sensitive spot gently. Her pet was enjoying every second of this, though not much to her surprise. She knew she would be crying her name out repeatedly later on underneath the cotton bed sheets. The way their eyes full of hunger and lust had met at a party in Los Angeles, the same gaze was felt here. Right on her bed.

Flicking her tongue against her trembling womanhood earned Marina elicit sighs from the petite girl, who was just so lustful for the woman to touch her even more. Marina's thimble fingers slid in slowly inside her moist cavern, after teasing Jenny's silken thighs. Jenny gasped, with barely a coherent word escaping from her lips except, "Please...touch me..."

"I am touching you," Marina murmured, her gaze fixated on the girl's bright blue eyes which were half closed. "H-Harder..." Jenny squeaked, with a blush that were several shades of rosy red.

With that, she pumped her fingers in and out, with Jenny's wetness as a sign of arousal. A bit humorous to Marina about the fact that Jenny was this moist within seconds. Jenny longed for her touch, and yearned for a new experience that would open her eyes to a whole new world; she has seen it, and she was willing to explore every inch. Marina arched her back, pulling out her wet fingertips out and then planting kisses all over Jenny's neck, which was spotted with little love bites and bruises. She pulled away again, peeling her black lacy bra off with her teeth, all while making eye contact with Jenny's hues. Her cool breath fanned against Jenny's hot skin, sending her mind spinning even more...

With a sticky sweet smile, she nipped at Jenny's buds playfully, to see how she would react. Jenny exhaled sharply, and Marina made a mixture of bites, licks and kisses, while lovingly caressing the other breast with her hands. Jenny couldn't take it; she bucked her hips upward with eager nerves. Her manicured nails raked against the taller woman's back, who then grinded against her body, creating even more friction. All they could hear was their heavy breathing and panting. Marina traced her curves with her fingertips. She grazed her teeth from the center of her breasts to her navel, then to her lower area once again.

Once more, Marina dived underneath in between her legs, and then she proceeded to pleasure the woman so aching and demanding of lust and willing to receive a good fuck.

Jenny threw her head back with every lick and kiss. Her breathing paced faster, and she held Marina's head whose moist, warm tongue was pleasuring her insides. A burning sensation filled up her whole body and she felt she couldn't last any longer at this rate. She moaned a little louder each time Marina flicked her tongue against her most sensitive spot, signaling that was the area where she was triggered to orgasm quicker. Jenny bit her bottom lip; she didn't want to wake up her neighbors who were asleep at this time of night. But her voice only grew louder. Do you have any idea how you're making me feel right now? Jenny mentally screamed in delight.

Her abdomen tightened. She felt as if she was nearing her peak and it was almost terrifying; as if she was on top of the mountains. She couldn't handle it anymore. She screamed, "Mmmmfh, Marina, I'm about to- Oh fucking God-" She didn't complete her sentence, however. Not that it wouldn't matter to Marina.

She released. She panted, with sweat beads rolling down her forehead. She had a frozen expression on her face, that consisted of shock and satisfaction. Nevertheless, it was rather priceless, and brought a cat-like grin to Marina's face, who then proceeded to lick off her honey with her fingers, gently cleaning her mess. Marina loved the sweet taste of this woman. Jenny's aquamarine-colored eyes just stared at her incredulously, with passion and desire. Her bare body was no longer tensed, yet she felt as if she was born again; born as a newer blossomed woman. Lovemaking with a woman was so much different and complex with a woman than a man, yet it yielded multiple pleasures that she thought she would've never received. Her flower was tamed by a beautiful, intoxicating soul and never would she let it slip from her memory. Afterwards, Marina cupped Jenny's chin, kissing her forehead lightly, whispering, "I'll be here even after the light of the blushing dawn appears. Tinted as the color of your cheeks, love."


End file.
